


Something old. Something new.

by peachramyeon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Daniel is a whipped puppy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Old Memes, Ongniel, Really lame jokes im truly sorry, Romantic Fluff, Seongwoo is a mess, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachramyeon/pseuds/peachramyeon
Summary: "How long are you going to keep that up", Jisung asks and fixes his hair in front of the mirror. He always styles his hair the same way though Seongwoo doesn't say anything, a nagging Jisung would be two times more difficult to handle than the normal Jisung."I'm not sure what you are talking about?" Seongwoo replies nonchalantly. "Don't play dumb, Seongwoo, we know what you and that overgrown puppy have been doing together."aka a stupid story about two idiots coming together with a help of a delicious cheesecake.





	Something old. Something new.

"How long are you going to keep that up", Jisung asks and fixes his hair in front of the mirror. He always styles his hair the same way though Seongwoo doesn't say anything, a nagging Jisung would be two times more difficult to handle than the normal Jisung.

 

"I'm not sure what you are talking about?" Seongwoo replies nonchalantly. "Don't play dumb, Seongwoo, we know what you and that overgrown puppy have been doing together." Jaehwan shouts across the room where he has been marathoning The Walking Dead the past three days. He has began to look like like a zombie himself. "I'm sorry but since when could trash talk?" Seongwoo shoots back and waves his hand in front of his nose like he was smelling something really bad. Before Jaehwan could throw a pillow at Seongwoo, Minhyun enters the room shutting Jaehwan up effectively and stopping him in mid throw.

 

Incredible, Minhyun is so powerful, Seongwoo thinks and grins.

 

"Stop teasing Seongwoo. He has his own reasons." Minhyun says and sits down beside Jaehwan on the soft red couch. Seongwoo is grateful for Minhyun who is always such an angel and the only normal person in this goddamn house. "I'm going to ignore whatever you guys are trying to achieve with this unnecessary conversation also thank you Minhyun, you are a saviour." Seongwoo says and takes his coat and his bag from the kitchen stall. "Excuse me, but I have to leave now." Jisung just waves at him and Seongwoo is glad that Minhyun is keeping Jaehwan busy. "Have fun on your date." Jaehwan still manages to shout before Seongwoo closes the door.

 

He, Jisung and Jaehwan have been roommates for the past three years and even though Seongwoo loves his friends, he needs his own space. Minhyun, being Jisung's close friend and classmate often visits them on his free time. Jaehwan has been surprisingly happy whenever Minhyun visits. It's a beautiful day and Seongwoo is in need of something sweet.

 

Seongwoo enters his favourite coffee shop and takes a seat from the nearest free table. The familiar aromatic scent hits him and Seongwoo is happy that he came. This whole thing started few weeks ago when the campaign for the extra coffee and free dessert started, but the thing was that it was only free for couples. There was another huge problem, Seongwoo was miserably single, no dessert for Ong Seongwoo, he thought. Seongwoo was about to give up for the delicious free gift when he got a great idea and the only person who would help him in this unfortunate situation was his best friend.

 

Seongwoo had just finished deciding his order when he hears a familiar voice above him, he raises his head to see a soft face which was always curled up into a wide toothy smile. How can someone always be so cheerful, Seongwoo thinks and greets the person with a nod. "Hyung, you were here already! You should have texted me earlier so we could have come together!" Daniel whines like a neglected puppy. Seongwoo can't help but smile at the sight of the tall man with light brown hair and wide shoulders whining at him like a little kid.

"Oh, dear young Daniel, I have to keep acting hard-to-get so that our relationship won't become boring. You will understand it when you grow up." Seongwoo says dramatically and winks at the younger man. Daniel just laughs and sits down opposite of Seongwoo.

 

 

"Did you choose already?" he asks and looks at the menu on the table. "Yeah, I want a caramel macchiato, since it's so cold. I don't understand how the temperature has dropped so fast in the last few days even though it's sunny." Seongwoo says and gets his wallet out, ready for paying. "Caramel macchiato.. It really suits you, hyung, since you're sweet." Daniel says as it was the most normal thing to say. Seongwoo coughs. "You don't have to flatter me when no one else can't hear. Let's just get our coffee and free dessert, shall we?"

 

Seongwoo has been best friends with Daniel since Daniel got transferred into the same university from Busan three years ago. Jisung was Seongwoo's sunbae and Daniel was like Jisung's little brother. They used to live together before until Daniel moved into this own apartment. It was a given that Seongwoo and Daniel would become best friends.  They immediately clicked since they both have similar sense of humour and they both like dancing so they ended up in the same dance crew. Daniel is a nice and reliable guy, Seongwoo is thankful to have a friend like him though sometimes Daniel is just too naive and he does not understand Seongwoo's sarcasm.

 

"I'm really thankful for you that you agreed to this. I could have asked Minhyun, but Jaehwan would have murdered me and Jisung is together with Taewoong so I could not ask him." Seongwoo says and takes their order. One Caramel macchiato, one Americano (Seongwoo does not understand why Daniel likes to drink that, it tastes like sand) and their free dessert which this time was a slice of a delicious looking cheesecake. "It's nothing, I'm your friend after all." Daniel says smiling his signature eye smile. A waitress walks past them and looks at them like she just discovered their act.

 

"Darling, you have something on your lips." Seongwoo says hurriedly and pretends to wipe Daniel's upper lip with his thumb. The waitress doesn't seem to notice anything so Seongwoo sighs, relieved. "Sorry, I panicked." Seongwoo says apologetically. Daniel's ears are red, Seongwoo notices it but does not pay much attention to it, the weather was cold outside anyway so it's understandable to have reddish ears, right. "It's okay, we have to secure our free dessert." Daniel laughs but his laugh sounds a bit odd for Seongwoo.

 

They eat in silence until Daniel breaks it. "Hyung, I was thinking... I mean if you're free tonight, we could go see Black Panther? You said you haven't seen it yet." Daniel asks while looking at his empty coffee cup. Seongwoo is about to agree but is stopped by his beeping phone. "Oh, sorry." He looks at the screen and in that moment he remembers what he promised earlier. There was a text from Jonghyun.

"I'm sorry Daniel but today is a no-go, I just remembered I promised to help Jonghyun with moving, he's moving together with Minki. Can you believe someone really wants to live together with Minki and listen to him sing to Lady Gaga songs all night and day. That's what I call true love. Maybe next time?" Seongwoo says hoping that Daniel would forgive his stupid forgetful self. Daniel was quiet a split second but returned to himself as quickly. "No, no, it's totally fine. Jonghyun really does have a strong will to be able to live with Minki hyung. Minki Gaga is a sight indeed." Daniel chuckles. They finish their coffee and Seongwoo takes his quick leave.

 

  
"Is this okay? I know you are busy with school and stuff." Jonghyun questions while carrying chairs into the apartment. "It's fine. I was just getting my free dessert from the coffee shop I mentioned before. They had cheesecake today and it was so good!" Seongwoo says excitedly and puts down the cardboard box he was carrying. "Why is this so heavy? Don't say there is your manga collection in it." Seongwoo says teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, so please treat it gently." Jonghyun just says and moves the other boxes so that they could carry more furniture inside. "You're still doing that? I mean with Daniel?" Seongwoo leans on the kitchen table and pats his jeans. "Yeah, I'm really grateful he agreed to do it. I'm currently broke and you know how we college students have to get every single discount and freebies we could possibly get." Seongwoo states. "Well, that's true. It's just kind of weird." Seongwoo raises his eyebrow.

"What is?"

"I heard that Daniel doesn't like coffee, but maybe I'm mistaken." Jonghyun says and yawns. "I think this is the last chair. There are still some smaller items in the car but I can get them myself. Minki is coming back from work soon so you can go home now. Thank you for your help!"

Seongwoo leaves Jonghyun's place with this newfound information that he strangely didn't know about his best friend. Well it's not that important people don't have to tell everything about themselves.

 

 

 

 

                                                                              ***************************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

"Tell me why" Jisung looks down at Seongwoo who is laying on the couch, half eaten pizza on his lap and watching the 10th episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Team Avatar were about to attack The Firelord on the Day Of the Black Sun, the episode was full of suspense and Seongwoo was always surprised by the sudden twist in the end of the episode. "Shh! Aang just entered the firelord's palace, this is the best part." Seongwoo shushes and tries to ignore Jisung the best he could, unfortunately without a result.

"Why are you laying on the damned couch, hogging all the space and leaving grease stains everywhere you touch. Shouldn't you be in school?" Jisung questions while pointing at Seongwoo's direction. "First of all, stop pointing your finger at me it's rude and second of all my lectures got cancelled, apparently our professor got a flu. I surely am not complaining. And top of that my favourite coffee shop is closed today for whatever reason so I don't have anything better to do."

 

"You look like a dead fish that has been laying under the sun for too long" Jaehwan had materialized behind Jisung out of thin air. "Jesus Christ! I could've dropped my croissant!" Jisung gasps and holds his chest. "Oh, sorry hyung I just came to get some water, my throat is unexpectedly dry these days. I think I'm catching a cold." Jaehwan offers an apology.

"I thought idiots can't get sick. Seongwoo quips back. "No wonder you're never sick." Jisung deadpans and ignores the quarrel. "Hey!" Seongwoo protests. The room falls silent after Jaehwan had returned to his room, maybe he was really getting sick after all.

 

"Where's Daniel? I haven't seen him lately." Jisung asks and takes a slice of the pizza from Seongwoo's lap. Seongwoo starts to watch the next episode without saying a word. "I don't really know. Maybe he's busy with work or something. He started his part time job last week and apparently they don't have enough staff there so he has to fill in and overwork." Seongwoo finally says dropping the pizza box on the TV-table.

"Maybe." says Jisung and finishes his pizza slice and reaches for another.

 

Seongwoo hasn't really paid attention to it, he and Daniel have been best friends for years, it wasn't so weird for them to not meet for few days. Even though they went to the same university, they had different majors, Seongwoo majored in theater and performance art while Daniel majored in sports sciences so they had different schedules, they both had their own life, their own hobbies and part time jobs. It was normal, why wouldn't it be?

 

Someone rings the doorbell and after a few seconds Seongwoo finds out it's Minhyun who had come to visit Jaehwan, apparently he knew that he was sick. Minhyun says a quick hello and sorry for intrusion to Seongwoo before going upstairs to Jaehwan's room. Seongwoo was about to get something to drink when he notices that the person sitting beside him wasn't Jisung anymore, guess he'd gone to work without him realizing. The figure beside him had dark red hair and he was wearing a black hoodie and ripped jeans.

"And who are you if I may ask?" Seongwoo inquires half curious half ready to call the police to inform them that he was about to get murdered by this red headed stranger. "I'm Woojin." the figure speaks, so quietly that Seongwoo has trouble to hear him properly. Before Seongwoo could say anything or call the police Minhyun had returned from Jaehwan's room. "Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce him. Seongwoo, this is Park Woojin, he's my junior. He is here with me because he wants to join the dance crew but he's too shy to ask you directly, since you're the chairman of the club." Minhyun explains and Seongwoo finally manages to breathe.

 

"Oh" Seongwoo breaths out. "I was surprised because he just sat there without saying a word. Hello, Woojin, nice to meet you. I'm Ong Seongwoo." he says and offers his hand to Woojin. Woojin hesitates for a moment but then grabs Seongwoo's hand to shake it. "Nice to meet you. I have heard about you a lot. You're the best dancer in the club and I really want to join!" Woojin beams at Seongwoo.

 

"Oh, young Woojin I'm so glad you came to me. I will teach you my secrets and you will become as awesome and cool as me!" Seongwoo laughs and greets the younger boy with delight.

"Seongwoo is a weird guy who has an ego, size of an elephant, but do not let it bother you, he's a good teacher." Minhyun pats Woojin's hair and Seongwoo finally understands while people say that Minhyun is so good with people especially with young people. Seongwoo's not sure whether to feel offended or proud about the comment but he smiles at Woojin. "We can meet again tomorrow and discuss about this more. I know a good coffee shop that's nearby." Seongwoo suggests and gets and an instant reply in a form of a yes and a snaggletoothed smile.

 

 

 

  
                                                                                        **********************************************************

 

 

 

"Who's this guy?" Daniel asks and points at the red haired guy who was sitting opposite of him. "Stop pointing at him. What's the thing with you guys and pointing at people like that anyway?" Seongwoo says and puts down the tray full of coffee cups and sweets. This time there were chocolate muffins. "Daniel, this is Woojin. Woojin this is Daniel. Woojin will join our dance crew and I will help him to get adjusted to the club." he then explains. They bought some extra muffins for Woojin and he was already happily inhaling one of them.

 

"Ok, but why is he with us here? We could just talk about this at the clubroom right?" Daniel says and pouts. "Ah, don't be like that Daniel. This is my favourite place so I wanted to show it to Woojin and also getting to know him better is always a plus, right?" Seongwoo says and takes a sip of his coffee. This time he had taken coffee mocha with whipped cream. It was sweet and Seongwoo couldn't help but hum because of the sweet taste of the chocolate.

  
"Hyung, you have whipped cream on your lips." Daniel says and reaches his hand to wipe it off with his thumb. "Oh" It was such a deja vu moment, Seongwoo thinks to himself.

 

"Thanks."

  
"So, how long have you guys been dating?" Woojin asks and starts to consume his- what, third (?) muffin. Daniel chokes on his coffee and Seongwoo gives him a napkin. "We are not dating, or at least not for real. We're pretending to date for the free dessert. It has been a success, right, Daniel?" Daniel nods and coughs to his napkin. "Yeah." he mumbles almost inaudibly.

 

"Oh, I thought you were because Daniel seems to be whipped for yo-" Woojin begins to explain but gets cut by Daniel who forcefully shoves another muffin into Woojin's mouth. "Thanks." says Woojin his mouth smeared in chocolate. "You shouldn't leave anything uneaten since we paid for this." Daniel just says and Seongwoo notices how his ears have turned read.

  
  
Seongwoo has never thought of Daniel as cute. The boy was taller than him which slightly annoyed him, he would never admit that though, he had wide shoulders, muscly arms and he also had abs (yes Seongwoo has seen Daniel multiple times half naked after a long dance practice, when Daniel usually lifts his shirt to wipe his sweat revealing his toned six pack) and long legs. Everything screamed manly. _Manly._ But somehow in this moment Daniel, with his pink cheeks and ears looked extremely flustered and soft and for some weird reason Seongwoo found it cute.

  
"We should get going soon, the club activities start soon." Daniel says quickly, stands up and hurries to the restroom.

 

"I think Daniel doesn't like me." Woojin says and wipes his hands into the napkin Daniel was using a moment ago. Seongwoo raises his eyebrow, curious. "No, it's not like that. Maybe he has a bad day or something." "Maybe he's jealous." Woojin guesses and stands up. "Hyung, we should get going too."

"Wait, what do you mean jealous?" Seongwoo doesn't get his answer. Daniel has returned from the restroom. "Let's go, hyung." he says and takes Seongwoo's coat and bag. Friends do that all the time. Seongwoo tries to convince himself.

 

 

 

  
                                                                                           ******************************************************

 

 

 

 

  
There's loud banging and clattering, Seongwoo is pretty sure he just heard a glass drop on the floor, crashing into million pieces. Jisung wasn't home since he was visiting Taewoong's parents, there was only two reasons for this noise.

There it was, the burglar who had finally come to steal Jisung hyung's precious Moomins mug collection. The other reason was that the burglar came to murder him for being too handsome and saving all the girls in the world. Seongwoo had the police on the speed dial, he picks up a baseball bat (which he hasn't used since high school) from the corner of his room and tiptoes down the stairs.

"Whoever you are, stop breaking my spiderman plates, they're a limited edition by the way, and show your face! I have a baseball bat which I'm not afraid to use! Ok, I haven't played baseball in years and I was never really good at it but that's not the point! Step in to the light, you criminal!" Seongwoo commands and hopes his voice is threatening enough to scare the said criminal. 

"Seongwoo, you can't even kill a fly, your stamina and aim is _nonexistent_." Jaehwan comments and Seongwoo sighs in relief. "Dude, what are you doing? It's 3am in the morning." Seongwoo lowers his baseball bat, he's pretty sure he got a cramp from just holding the bat. He hears sniffles. "Wait, are you crying?" "I'm not." Jaehwan mumbles and wipes his eyes with his free hand while holding a whisk in his other hand.

 

"I'm trying to bake cookies, but it didn't work." he says and drops the whisk into the sink. The whole kitchen is a mess. There's flour on the table, the floor and on Jaehwan's face. The floor is covered with egg shells. There's something brown and sticky on the table but Seongwoo is too afraid to ask what it is. 

"Wow. You're a mess." Seongwoo states, unhelpfully. "Shut up, pretty boy. You wouldn't understand anyway."

"How is that an insult? Call me pretty, call me the prettiest boy in the world."

 

"Shut up."

 

  
Seongwoo softens his voice and takes a towel, wets it under the tab and starts to help Jaehwan clean all the mess. "Why were you making cookies. Can't you make them tomorrow, preferably on the day time and not scare your roommates shitless."

 

"I was trying to make them for Minhyun, since he looked after me while I was sick. He even gave me Vitamin C, in a cute bottle. I wanted to thank him. He said he's going to visit me tomorrow, well actually today morning and I don't have time to do this other than now." Jaehwan explains, miserably.

Seongwoo can't help but smile. Even though Jaehwan had a potty mouth he had a heart made of gold and he could be sweet and nice if he wanted to.

"Well, fortunately, I, Ong Seongwoo, the extremely handsome knight in the shining armour am here to help you. Or should I say the fairy godmother instead." he says and starts to mix the ingredients in the bowl. He's ready for Jaehwan to throw a jab at him but it never comes. Instead of that he hears Jaehwan say a quiet "Thank you" and then he starts to crack eggs into the bowl.

  
"You know I'm glad that you are my friend. Sometimes I don't understand what Daniel sees in you and your huge self loving ego, but you're nice, I guess."

 

"Ouch."

 

"You're nice too even though you purposely annoy me by singing Ed Sheeran covers in the shower so that I can't even hear my own thoughts. Or when you change the channel when I'm watching Game of Thrones." Seongwoo replies and continues to whisk the mixture which now looked like a cookie dough.

 

"I promised not to say this but I can't bare to see him suffer because of your oblivious ass and because he's my friend too." Jaehwan stops for a while.

"But I think Daniel really likes you."

  
Seongwoo stops whisking. He's not sure how to react.

 

"Of course he likes me, who wouldn't?" Seongwoo finally says and laughs it off.

"You're an idiot. You're so slow. I thought you knew because why would he pretend to date you for free dessert. He doesn't even like coffee. It's weird that you don't know that even though he's your best friend." Jaehwan states like it's obvious.

  
"Can you pass the sugar?" Jaehwan asks and Seongwoo offers him the package without saying a word.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel are best friends, nothing more nothing less. Admittedly, though, if Daniel wasn't Seongwoo's friend he would say he was a pretty handsome man, a teeny bit attractive, the very least. Seongwoo was handsome too, obviously, everyone who had eyes knew it. Ong Seongwoo the best looking hunk on campus, the only man rivalling him would be Hwang "Emperor" Minhyun himself.

 

He has seen Daniel blush and now that he rewinds his memory, he had thought it was cute, very cute actually. But how could they go on from here? They were best friends. How do you date your best friend, not including the free dessert of course, Seongwoo tries to figure it out, unsuccessfully.

He could ask Daniel about it tomorrow. Maybe. Or maybe not. Preferably, never. The first mission for tonight was to bake these demonic chocolate cookies.

 

 

 

 

                                                                                           ***********************************************************************

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo has always been good with words, he was witty and usually the clown of the group. He enjoyed it when people laughed at his jokes. It wasn't because he wanted to be in the center of the attention but he wanted everyone to feel comfortable, he hated awkward situations, unfortunately he was in that particular situation right now, with the person who he never imagined to be awkward with. And for once Ong Seongwoo was at a loss for words.

  
"It says that you can get the free dessert if you kiss your partner." Daniel reads on the notice board. "Valentine's Day is coming soon. Guess they made the rules more strict because so many people only came for the free dessert. It's a fun mission for couples."

Daniel laughs, but Seongwoo can see how his neck slowly turns red. He's so pale that you can see it clearly, Seongwoo thinks and unconsciously licks his lips.

"We should get over with it then. It's not that serious anyway. They probably put the sign there to tease new couples." Seongwoo says startling Daniel from his thoughts.

"I don't know. You don't have to force yourself, hyung. I can pay for the dessert since I got my paycheck yesterday." the younger man says and scratches the back of his head, flustered.

 

"It's fine. It's not a big deal anyway."

 

"What would you like to order, mister?" the waitress asks. "If you're here for the free dessert, make sure to lock your lips with your partner!" she adds cheerfully and winks at the flustered pair.

 

Daniel is about to say that he's fine with just the coffee when he's stopped by Seongwoo's kiss. It wasn't a proper kiss really, more like a peck on the lips.

Daniel's lips were unexpectedly soft and they tasted like peach and vanilla, guess it was his lipbalm, Seongwoo thinks and steps back cheeks flushed into pink. Daniel was pink too, more than he was before if that was even possible.

 

"Here's your free dessert. Enjoy, you love birds!" the waitress offers them a piece of a strawberry ice-cream cake. It looks delicious but Seongwoo couldn't focus on the cake, he only sees Daniel avert his eyes and walk towards a free table near the windows.

 

Seongwoo panics. Did he do something wrong? Did he just fuck up? Oh no. Kissing your best friend for free dessert is weird right? But he didn't kiss Daniel because of it, he is sure about it now. Seongwoo feels a heavy weight landing on his shoulders when he walks to sit down with Daniel.

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that without asking."

Daniel looks at Seongwoo before averting his eyes again. "It's ok hyung. It's just for the free dessert right? Let's eat it before it melts." the brown haired man says and picks up his fork ready to start eating the pink dessert. "Yes, let's eat it." Seongwoo says and tries to ignore this bad feeling that is welling in his stomach.

 

 

  
  
                                                                                       ********************************************************************

 

 

 

 

"I fucked uuuuuupppp!" Seongwoo whines and throws himself dramatically on the couch.

"I fucked up big time and now I don't know what to do. So please help me, I need advice." he sighs miserably.

"And you came to me?" Jaehwan says ignoring Seongwoo's dramatic acts.

 

  
"Is this something similar to the case when you hid Niel's electric bug zapper racket and he started to cry because there was a wasp inside the house and he couldn't kill it with bare hands?" Taewoong questions nonchalantly.

"Why is Taewoong hyung here?" Seongwoo raises his head and whines, now with feeling.

 

"Taewoong is here to give you some emotional support and well, to play Overwatch." Jisung replies and comes to sit down opposite of Seongwoo.

 

"You fucked up? Tell me something I don't know." Minki laughs and takes a bite of the chocolate cookie. "These are good." he adds and offers one for Jonghyun.

 

"We're here to help you." Jonghyun suggests good naturely.

 

"What did you do this time?" Jisung asks gently like he had done million times before. This wasn't the only time Seongwoo had screwed up but still he was here to help and support his oldest son.

 

"I made a mistake."

 

"Is Seongwoo hyung always so dramatic?" Woojin asks and shoves chocolate cookies in his mouth with both of his hands.

 

"Please don't choke, I beg." Seongwoo says and doesn't even bother asking why was Woojin again in their house.

 

"So what did you do? Did you drop your phone on the floor? You know Jisung isn't paying for it, he has his own expenses to pay for." Taewoong says and is ready to start playing Overwatch in any second.

 

"It's about Daniel." Seongwoo finally says and bites his lower lip, head bowed down.

 

"Oh my god Seongwoo spit it out already. Did you throw Niel's jellies in the trash or something? It can't be worse than that." Jaehwan asks, now impatiently.

 

"It's worse than that. I kissed him. Well it was more of a peck on the lips but still. I kind of said it's not a big deal, but truthfully it's a big deal.  And now he has avoided me for a week." Seongwoo says and lowers his head even more.

"Well that's good then, right?" Jisung claps his hands together. "Or unless you hurt my poor Nellie's feelings then I have to murder you. Taewoong bring my sword."

 

"It's not even yours and it's made of wood, you can't kill anyone with it." Taewoong says without even looking at Jisung.

"I can give a good ass whooping with it then." Jisung says, determined.

"I knew it, Seongwoo is such a fuckboy. Fooling poor Daniel like that." Minki comments and tries to stop Woojin from choking for real.

"I'm pretty sure Seongwoo has his reasons, right Seongwoo?" Minhyun asks and enters the room with a glass of water and offers it to Woojin.

 

Seongwoo raises his head and looks at the crowd of curious stares. He gulps. He wasn't ready to admit it to himself let alone to his friends. He had tried to hide it, to just forget it. What would he do if he lets his guards down? Seongwoo was always good with words, good with all kind of situations. People often came to him when they had problems, even though he was witty and was often the clown of the group he was a good listener. He just wasn't good with facing his own feelings.

 

Seongwoo takes a deep breath and finally opens his mouth to say something he didn't know he would ever admit to himself.

" _I_ \- I think I'm in love with Daniel."

 

"No, shit. Oh I died!" Taewoong shouts and shakes the game controller angrily.

"What Taewoong, very unhelpfully meant, that you should say that to him, directly." Jisung says now, gentler.

 

"But I don't know what to do!" Seongwoo says and looks at his friends desperation in his eyes.

"I think you know what to do. Just be yourself and say that you didn't mean to play with his feelings and that you feel the same way." Minhyun assures him and pats him on the shoulder.

 

"Not to alarm you or anything but he's coming here. I think in like 10 minutes." Jaehwan says and waves his phone.

Seongwoo's eyes widens. " _What_ did you do??" he squeaks and tries to get the phone from Jaehwan's hand, unsuccessfully.

 

"I just said that he left his One Punch Man mangas in here so if he wants to get them he better hurry before I burn them. I can't believe I'm playing the cupid here, you should be grateful." Jaehwan says and signs at the others that they should leave the place now.

 

Everyone leaves one by one, Taewoong whines that he couldn't play anymore but Jisung promises to give him a kiss if he would leave and Taewoong's expression changes from disappointment to excitement in matter of seconds. Woojin grabs the last cookie from the plate and shoves it in his mouth faster than light.

"I wanted to see the drama unfold but because I love Jonghyun and because Lady Gaga's latest concert streams live in 30 minutes I will spare you this time." Minki says and slaps Seongwoo on the back.

 

"Thank you I guess." Seongwoo mutters.

Minhyun is the last to leave. "Just do what your heart desires. Don't sweat it."

"I don't know what I want, I just don't want to hurt him. The worst thing is to see him miserable and you know he's like a sad neglected puppy when he's sad and he's so unbearably cute- I... Wait." Seongwoo stops in mid sentence and throws his hand onto his mouth.

"I think you already figured it out." Minhyun says gently. He gives a warm reassuring smile at Seongwoo before closing the door.

"Great. Here goes nothing." Seongwoo takes a deep breath and checks the time. It's been exactly 10 minutes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                     *************************************************************************

 

 

 

 

  
The doorbell rings and Seongwoo's heart skips a beat.

 

He opens the door and puts on his most charming smile. "Hi, Niel! It's been a while, seven days and 12 hours not that I was counting or anything." he says quickly and curses to himself for being this nervous. It's just his best friend what is there to worry?

 

Daniel freezes in the doorway but recovers as fast. "Oh. I thought Jaehwan was here he said I should come get my stuff before he destroys them. Guess he has become a clean freak now that he's seeing Minhyun." Daniel says and tries a smile but his eyes weren't smiling and it makes Seongwoo's heart sink even more.

"Come inside. We need to talk." Seongwoo says and gestures Daniel to enter the house.

 

"Just take a seat. Do you want something coffee, maybe?" Seongwoo asks and immediately regrets it. Was that too direct?  
Daniel bites his lower lip. "I'm fine actually." Seongwoo clears his throat embarrassed. "It's okay I think we have tea too."

 

Seongwoo comes back with a tray full of sweets, chocolate, a piece of citrus cheesecake which was a leftover and Daniel's favourite jellies. "Looks delicious." Daniel says now more excitedly. "You got my favourite jellies too." "Of course I know what you like, you're my best friend. But I didn't know you didn't like coffee, heard that from Jonghyun." Seongwoo mentions and pours the tea in the cups.

 

"About that-" Daniel tries to find the right words but hesitates. Seongwoo finds him extremely adorable and curses at himself for not noticing earlier.

 

"Daniel." Seongwoo starts. Daniel raises his head to look at Seongwoo straight into eyes. His ears are red and Seongwoo is now certain it's not because of the cold weather.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't notice this earlier I'm such an idiot and I really don't deserve you. I started all this because of the free dessert that's true but it wasn't all to it. I mean I liked spending time with you and I feel such ease being with you. I didn't kiss you because I wanted to play with your feelings, certainly not because of the damned dessert." Seongwoo goes on rambling and takes a deep breath before saying the unavoidable.

 

"What I'm trying to say is, that _I like you_ , Daniel and I believe you feel the same way and I'm really sorry if it isn't like that and oh god I think I just made a fool out of myself big time. I'm sorry for being such an asshole." Seongwoo feels like his face turns red and covers his face with his palms, too afraid to look at Daniel's direction.

 

Few minutes pass and the silence is unbearable. Seongwoo feels like digging a hole on their backyard and burying himself in there and never come back. He's such an idiot.

"I'm really happy." Daniel finally says relieved and Seongwoo sees how his body relaxes. "You are right, hyung. I like you, I have liked you the past three years but was too scared to confess. You're so popular on campus, everyone likes you. You're so reliable and funny and handsome. And truthfully I'm not very good at expressing myself." Daniel finishes and laughs awkwardly. 

Seongwoo stares at the younger man, dumbfounded. Daniel takes Seongwoo's hand into his and leans closer. Seongwoo's body tenses up not because he feels uncomfortable but because he feels nervous, nervous that he will say something stupid again, which wasn't very new for Seongwoo. 

 

"Can I kiss you?" Daniel  finally asks, hope in his eyes and smiles at the older his signature half smile.

 

Seongwoo laughs, wondering how did he end up in this situation with his best friend.

 

"Yes you may." he replies and leans closer to touch his lips with the younger's. This time it was a proper kiss. Seongwoo can feel how Daniel smiles into their kiss and it makes Seongwoo's heart beat faster and makes him feel butterflies in his stomach. The kiss is sweet, soft and tastes like the familiar peach flavour.

They finally separate from each other but Daniel's still holding Seongwoo's hands like he's confirming that Seongwoo is real, really there. "Hyung, you smell really good." he says and laughs. Seongwoo smirks. "I hope I smell like boyfriend material."

"I can't believe you just said that cheesy line." Daniel's eyes form beautiful crescents when he laughs with his whole body.

 

"Oh dear young Daniel! You don't know what awaits you! You better get used to it it, if you want to stick with me." Seongwoo smiles at the younger man.

"You're sweeter than any dessert I have ever tasted. Sweeter than that cheesecake." Daniel says with a serious face and Seongwoo can't help but smile even wider. "I think you might be even cheesier than me." 

 

"Then there are two of us."  

 

"I think I owe Jaehwan for this. Should we go to the coffee shop and buy something for him?" Seongwoo would've never guessed that he would be the one thanking Jaehwan for helping him with his own love life. But he was happy and very grateful to have so many trustworthy friends like him.

 

"I think they don't have the free dessert campaign for couples anymore." Daniel says and pouts. Seongwoo gives him a quick peck on the lips, he just couldn't resist it. Daniel looks so soft with his light brown slightly messy hair, red checked oversized flannel shirt and ripped jeans.

"It's fine. I can buy a dessert for my boyfriend right?" Seongwoo stands up and offers his hand to Daniel.

"Let's go before the shop closes and before Jaehwan really comes to burn your precious One Punch Man collection."

Daniel takes Seongwoo's offered hand and beams at him.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Nothing. I just really like you, hyung."

 

  
"Idiot. I know. I know it now." Seongwoo whispers, more to himself than Daniel and closes the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to post something here. It's been years since I actually wrote something that's not just a wip haha I apologize for my poor sense of humour anyway I hope you like it!
> 
> \- peachramyeon


End file.
